XY023: Weer Terug naar de Kou!
(Engels: Coming Back into the Cold!) is de 23ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 23ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Terwijl Ash aan het trainen is voor zijn Gym gevecht tegen Grant in Ambrette Town, ontmoeten Ash en zijn vrienden Alexa die hen vertelt dat een fossiel laboratorium in de buurt een grote ontdekking heeft gedaan. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden aankomen in het fossiel laboratorium komen ze erachter dat het laboratorium een levende Amaura en Aurorus hebben. Wanneer Team Rocket deze oeroude Pokémon ziet besluiten ze om hem te stelen. Zou het Team Rocket lukken om de oeroude Pokémon te stelen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash en Pikachu samen met AmauraAsh traint samen met Fletchling en Froakie voor zijn volgende Gym gevecht. Wanneer Froakie Water Pulse gebruikt ontwijkt Fletchling deze aanval met Double Team. Daarna gebruikt Froakie Bubble deze aanval weet Fletchling echter niet te ontwijken. Wanneer Ash zijn Pokémon bedankt voor hun harde werk, komen Alexa en Helioptile eraan lopen. Alexa merkt gelijk op dat Serena heeft besloten om met Ash te gaan reizen. Terwijl Helioptile met Pikachu en Dedenne aan het spelen is, vertelt Alexa dat ze naar Ambrette Town is toegegaan voor een artikel over een grote ontdekking in het fossiel laboratorium, Alexa had ook van Viola gehoord dat Ash vermoedelijk in Ambrette Town was. Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten met Alexa mee te gaan naar het fossiel laboratorium. In het laboratorium ontmoeten Ash en zijn vrienden Thaddeus, één van de onderzoekers van het laboratorium. Wanneer Team Rocket Ash en zijn vrienden het laboratorium in zien gaan, besluiten ze om een vliegend cameraatje achter Ash en zijn vrienden aan te sturen. Binnenin het laboratorium liggen verschillende Pokémon Fossielen iedereen is onder de indruk van deze prachtige fossielen behalve Serena. Later vraagt Thaddeus of de groep winterjassen wil aandoen, omdat ze een koude kamer in gaan, deze kamer is zo koud omdat de Pokémon die hier wonen alleen in een koude omgeving kunnen leven. Wanneer Ash over het ijs op de vloer uitglijdt wordt hij benaderd door een Amaura, Amaura is een uitgestorven Pokémon die alleen in het Noorden van Kalos voorkwam. Daarna komt als snel haar moeder Aurorus eraan lopen. Thaddeus legde uit dat ze de fossielen van Amaura en Aurorus in het ijs gevonden hadden en dat ze deze later in het fossiel laboratorium hersteld hadden. Doordat Amaura en Aurorus in een gebied met weinig vijanden woonde, zijn ze erg vriendelijk tegenover mensen. Ondertussen heeft Team Rocket alles opgenomen en besluiten ze om de oeroude Pokémon te stelen. thumb|250px|Ash belooft Aurorus dat ze Amaura terug zullen vinden.Wanneer de groep de koude kamer verlaat om zich te kunnen opwarmen, begint het plan van Team Rocket om de oeroude Pokémon te stelen. Team Rocket doet net alsof ze met Amaura willen spelen waardoor ze haar kunnen opsluiten in hun truck. Wanneer James en Meowth terugkomen voor Aurorus, begint Aurorus ineens te schreeuwen, waardoor Team Rocket besluit om zonder Aurorus te vertrekken. Terwijl andere onderzoeker Aurorus proberen te kalmeren, vertelt Thaddeus dat Amaura niet goed tegen warmte kan en ze Amaura daarom ze snel mogelijk moeten terugvinden. In de truck gebruikt Amaura zijn aurora om te kunnen communiceren met Aurorus, Aurorus rent hierop uit de koude kamer gevolgd door een aantal onderzoeker. Thaddeus legt uit dat het noorderlicht verschijnt wanneer Amaura heel hard huilt. Wanneer Aurorus van het fossiel laboratorium wegrent besluit de groep om Aurorus te volgen. In de truck probeert Amaura zijn lichaam nog één beetje op temperatuur te houden, maar wanneer Team Rocket de verwarming aanzet verzwakt Amaura heel snel. Doordat Amaura aan het verzwakken is verdwijnt langzaam het noorderlicht waardoor Aurorus Amaura niet meer kan achtervolgen. Ondertussen heeft de truck van Team Rocket een lekke band gekregen, daarom moeten ze de truck tijdelijk stilzetten zodat ze de band kunnen vervangen. Wanneer de weg bij een rivier ophoudt weet de groep niet meer welke kant ze op moeten gaan, want ze kunnen het noorderlicht niet meer volgen. Aurorus schreeuwt door het bos heen om Amaura te kunnen bereiken, Amaura hoort dit en weet met haar laatste krachten nog een noorderlicht te creëren. Daarop bevriest Aurorus de rivier en steekt Aurorus samen met de groep de rivier over. Wat later bereikt de groep de truck van Team Rocket. Wanneer Team Rocket Amaura niet wil teruggeven gebruikt Clemont Chespin om tegen de Inkay van James te vechten. Terwijl Chespin Pin Missile gebruikt op Inkay, proberen Bonnie, Serena en Alexa stiekem de achterkant van de truck te openen. Maar ze worden betrapt door Meowth. Serena haalt daarop haar Fennekin uit haar Pokébal om te vechten tegen Meowth. Fennekin gebruikt Hidden Power op Meowth, maar Meowth houdt deze aanval makkelijk tegen met zijn Fury Swipes. Daarna gebruikt Aurorus Blizzard op Meowth waardoor hij bevriest, daarna kunnen ze Amaura bevrijden. Daarna gebruikt Pikachu Thunderbolt op Team Rocket maar deze aanval wordt teruggekaatst door Wobbuffet. Daarna gebruikt Aurorus Blizzard waardoor heel Team Rocket bevriest. Daarna doet Pikachu Thunderbolt en schiet Team Rocket er weer vandoor. Eenmaal buiten de truck bezwijkt Amaura al snel omdat ze helemaal geen energie meer heeft. Aurorus helpt daarna haar kleintje daar de temperatuur van de omgeving te verlagen waardoor het al weer snel beter gaat met Amaura. Wanneer de groep besluit om terug te keren naar het laboratorium komt Thaddeus's truck er aanrijden. Later in de koude kamer voelt Amaura zich weer helemaal goed en knuffelt ze de hele groep. Daarna speelt de groep samen met Amaura in de sneeuw. Alexa heeft ondertussen ook genoeg materiaal voor haar artikel verzameld. Blurb: Pokémon.nl In Ambrette Town komen onze helden de journaliste Alexa tegen, die werkt aan een artikel over een geweldige ontdekking bij het Fossiel Lab. Ze nodigt Ash, Serena, Clemont en Bonnie uit om met haar mee te komen en ze bekijken allemaal in het lab de collectie fossielen van Pokémon die al eeuwenlang uitgestorven zijn. Maar de fossielen zelf vormen niet de geweldige ontdekking. De onderzoekers nemen onze helden mee naar een speciale koelruimte in het lab, waar ze een levende Amaura en Aurorus vinden, die tot leven gewekt zijn uit fossielen die in het ijs zijn gevonden! Nadat ze vertrokken zijn, komt Team Rocket op de proppen en steelt Amaura voor de baas. Dit geeft grote problemen, want Amaura wordt steeds zwakker als zijn temperatuur te hoog wordt! Maar Aurorus weet Amaura op te sporen door op zijn gehuil af te gaan. Dat gehuil vormt een aurora, of poollicht, in de lucht en leidt Ash en de anderen recht naar Team Rocket. De boeven worden verslagen en Amaura is gered en wordt terug gebracht naar het lab. Dan viert iedereen de overwinning met een enorm sneeuwbalgevecht! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Thaddeus Pokémon *Amaura *Aurorus Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Snorlax *Muziek van de films Arceus en het Juweel des Levens, Zwart, Victini en Reshiram en Kyurem VS: Het Zwaard Der Gerechtigheid is te horen in deze aflevering. *Deze aflevering werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op 21 juni 2014 uitgezonden zeven dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending. Fouten *Wanneer Serena's Fennekin Hidden Power gebruikt op Meowth, is Serena's haar donker bruin in plaats van haar aardbei-blonde haren, haar witte kraag ontbreekt ook. *Wanneer iedereen aan Amaura vraagt om met hen te spelen, is Bonnie's haar clip dezelfde kleur als haar haar. *Bij de informatie over deze aflevering was de titel "Coming Back for the Gold" in plaats van "Coming Back into the Cold". Galerij XY023-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)